Calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) is a naturally occurring 37-amino-acid peptide first identified in 1982 (Amara, S. G. et al, Science 1982, 298, 240-244). Two forms of the peptide are expressed (αCGRP and βCGRP) which differ by one and three amino acids in rats and humans, respectively. The peptide is widely distributed in both the peripheral (PNS) and central nervous system (CNS), principally localized in sensory afferent and central neurons, and displays a number of biological effects, including vasodilation.
When released from the cell, CGRP binds to specific cell surface G protein-coupled receptors and exerts its biological action predominantly by activation of intracellular adenylate cyclase (Poyner, D. R. et al, Br J Pharmacol 1992, 105, 441-7; Van Valen, F. et al, Neurosci Lett 1990, 119, 195-8.). Two classes of CGRP receptors, CGRP1 and CGRP2, have been proposed based on the antagonist properties of the peptide fragment CGRP(8-37) and the ability of linear analogues of CGRP to activate CGRP2 receptors (Juaneda, C. et al. TiPS 2000, 21, 432-438). However, there is lack of molecular evidence for the CGRP2 receptor (Brain, S. D. et al, TiPS 2002, 23, 51-53). The CGRP1 receptor has three components: (i) a 7 transmembrane calcitonin receptor-like receptor (CRLR); (ii) the single transmembrane receptor activity modifying protein type one (RAMP1); and (iii) the intracellular receptor component protein (RCP) (Evans B. N. et al., J Biol Chem. 2000, 275, 31438-43). RAMP1 is required for transport of CRLR to the plasma membrane and for ligand binding to the CGRP-receptor (McLatchie, L. M. et al, Nature 1998, 393, 333-339). RCP is required for signal transduction (Evans B. N. et al., J Biol Chem. 2000, 275, 31438-43). There are known species-specific differences in binding of small molecule antagonists to the CGRP-receptor with typically greater affinity seen for antagonism of the human receptor than for other species (Brain, S. D. et al, TiPS 2002, 23, 51-53). The amino acid sequence of RAMP1 determines the species selectivity, in particular, the amino acid residue Trp74 is responsible for the phenotype of the human receptor (Mallee et al. J Biol Chem 2002, 277, 14294-8).
Inhibitors at the receptor level to CGRP are postulated to be useful in pathophysiologic conditions where excessive CGRP receptor activation has occurred. Some of these include neurogenic vasodilation, neurogenic inflammation, migraine, cluster headache and other headaches, thermal injury, circulatory shock, menopausal flushing, and asthma. CGRP receptor activation has been implicated in the pathogenesis of migraine headache (Edvinsson L. CNS Drugs 2001; 15(10):745-53; Williamson, D. J. Microsc. Res. Tech. 2001, 53, 167-178.; Grant, A. D. Brit. J. Pharmacol. 2002, 135, 356-362.). Serum levels of CGRP are elevated during migraine (Goadsby P J, et al. Ann Neurol 1990; 28:183-7) and treatment with anti-migraine drugs returns CGRP levels to normal coincident with alleviation of headache (Gallai V. et al. Cephalalgia 1995; 15: 384-90). Migraineurs exhibit elevated basal CGRP levels compared to controls (Ashina M, et al., Pain 2000, 86(1-2):133-8.2000). Intravenous CGRP infusion produces lasting headache in migraineurs (Lassen L H, et al. Cephalalgia February 2002; 22(1):54-61). Preclinical studies in dog and rat report that systemic CGRP blockade with the peptide antagonist CGRP(8-37) does not alter resting systemic hemodynamics nor regional blood flow (Shen, Y-T. et al, J Pharmacol Exp Ther 2001, 298, 551-8). Thus, CGRP-receptor antagonists may present a novel treatment for migraine that avoids the cardiovascular liabilities of active vasoconstriction associated with non-selective 5-HT1B/1D agonists, ‘triptans’ (e.g., sumatriptan).
A number of non-peptidic, small molecule CGRP-receptor antagonists have been recently reported. For example, WO 04/091514, WO 04/092166, WO 04/092168, WO 97/09046, WO 98/09630, WO 98/56779, WO 01/32649, WO 01/49676, WO 01/32648, WO 00/18764, WO 98/11128, and WO 00/55154.